I Love You Bu Guru!
by nyunyukinomoto
Summary: Lee Sungmin selalu dipusingkan dengan tingkah laku muridnya, Cho Kyuhyun, yang selalu menggodanya. Setiap harinya, Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengucapkan 'I Love You Bu Guru' pada Sungmin. Padahal, usia mereka terpaut jauh. /Basic Cast: SUJU, SNSD, and many moore/ Basic Story: Many stories/ Genderswitch
1. Prolog

**I Love You Bu Guru!**

* * *

**Cast: Korean Artist**

Lee Sungmin merapikan rok selututnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Suara sepatu hak tingginya terdengar jelas mengisi lorong yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Sungmin tampak sedikit kesulitan dengan buku dan laptop yang dibawanya.

Sungmin berdiri di depan kelas bertuliskan 2D yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin menarik napas panjang sebelum membukanya perlahan. Dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat, Sungmin melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sungmin berdiri di hadapan puluhan mata yang sedang menatapnya. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya sedikit.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapa Sungmin sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sungmin menarik napas lega saat yang dicarinya tidak ada. Tapi…

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," Sungmin mengulang lagi sapaannya karena puluhan siswa berseragam yang ada dihadapannya tidak merespon. Mereka bahkan tersenyum malu-malu, berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Sapaan Ibu kok tidak dijawab?" Sungmin bertanya lagi. Kali ini siswa-siswanya semakin berani, bahkan ada yang bersiul. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk meneliti siswa-siswanya. Setelah menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

Dengan mata yang terbelalak, Sungmin membaca tulisan besar-besar yang ada di papan tulis.

**I LOVE YOU BU GURU!**

* * *

Sungmin mengenduskan napas keras. Tangannya terkepal, wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUNNNN!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers, **_**FF ini akan menjadi cerita _part-part _pendek**_**. **_**Maksudnya, setiap bagian cerita**** nggak terlalu panjang dan tidak lebih dari 1000 kata. Silakan mengikuti cerita ini jika berkenan. :)**

_**First chapter release on January 2014. :)**_


	2. 1

**I said, Oh, I think I love you!**

**Oh, I think I love you, I love you**

**My favorite girl**

**(The Iccarus Account – My Favorite Girl)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Selalu saja ada ulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin selalu kesal dibuatnya.**

* * *

**Satu bulan sebelumnya.****  
**  
"Terima kasih Anda sudah mau bergabung bersama kami. Terus terang kami cukup kesulitan menemukan guru pengganti di tengah semester seperti ini," ujar Kim Yesung, kepala sekolah SMA Suju.

Lee Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan senyum simpul yang tulus. "Justru saya yang berterima kasih. Anda mau menerima saya. Apalagi pengalaman mengajar saya belum banyak. Setelah lulus, saya hanya menjadi pengajar di tempat bimbingan belajar dan menjadi guru honorer saja," sahut Sungmin menjelaskan.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. "Anda bisa mendapatkan banyak pengalaman di sini. Saya harap Anda betah di sekolah ini."

"Saya harap juga begitu."

"Baiklah, hari ini pertama Anda mengajar. Bu Sooyoung akan mengantarkan Anda."

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian pamit dan berjalan ke arah ruang wakil kepala sekolah, Sooyoung. Di sana Sooyoung sudah menunggunya dan bersiap untuk mengantarkan Sungmin.

"Bu Sungmin, kelas yang Anda ajar ini sebenarnya anak-anaknya sangat manis, tapi..." Sooyoung membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Wanita usia pertengahan empat puluh itu menatap Sungmin dengan iba.

"Tapi kenapa, Bu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Sooyoung menghela napasnya berat. Pipinya yang tembam semakin tembam karena udara yang disimpan dalam mulutnya. "Ada satu siswa yang nakalnya minta ampun. Dia akan menjadi siswa yang kau walikan. Kerjanya membolos, tidur di kelas, membuat onar, menjahili teman-temannya, bahkan guru-guru. Pak Shindong, guru konseling kita saja sudah kewalahan," jelas Sooyoung saat mereka melintasi lorong-lorong kelas.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. "Senakal itu kah?" Sungmin sedikit panik karena pengalamannya sangat minim. Dua tahun setelah lulus kuliah, ia hanya mengajar di bimbingan belajar. Setelah itu ia hanya mengajar di sekolah berbasis agamis, yang notabebe murid-muridnya anak yang penurut.

Sooyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia anak tunggal pemilik yayasan sekolah ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah dari dulu anak itu di _drop-out."_

Sungmin hanya balas mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf O.

"Nah, Bu Sungmin. Saya doakan Anda berhasil ya," Sooyoung mendorong pintu kelas, kemudian terlihatlah kelas yang akan diajar oleh Sungmin.

Kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung hening seketika. Siswa-siswa yang tadinya duduk tidak pada tempatnya langsung duduk dengan rapi. Sooyoung berdiri di tengah kelas sementara Sungmin mengekor di belakangnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan kelas yang akan diajarnya untuk pertama kali. Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Semua tampak biasa saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran siswa 'nakal' di kelas itu.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan. Ini wali kelas kalian yang baru, namanya Ibu Lee Sungmin. Beliau juga yang akan mengajari kalian matematika, menggantikan Bu Tiffany yang pindah mengikuti suaminya yang dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota," Sooyoung memperkenalkan Sungmin.

Hening. Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"Ayo, beri salam," perintah Sooyoung karena siswa-siswa itu hanya diam saja.

"Selamat datang, Bu Sungmin," kompak mereka memberi salam pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, merasa lega dengan sambutan siswa-siswa barunya. "Terima kasih, anak-anak. Salam kenal, saya Lee Sungmin," ujar Sungmin seramah mungkin. Ia bertekad akan menjadi guru yang menyenangkan untuk murid-murid barunya.

"Bu Sungmin, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ya, silakan dilanjutkan. Semoga sukses." Sooyoung kemudian pamit undur diri.

Sungmin mengambil tempat Sooyoung tadi berdiri. Memandang siswa-siswanya satu per satu. "Baiklah, sebelum mulai pelajaran, kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Saya akan mengabsen kalian."

* * *

"Jadi seperti itu. Kalau kalian memahami konsep dasar trigonometri, maka kalian akan mudah mengerjakan soal-soal yang berhubungan dengan trigonometri," jelas Sungmin pada murid-muridnya.

Sungmin tersenyum menikmati suasana kelas yang sangat kondusif. Dari detik pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di kelas 2D, murid-muridnya sangat manis dan kooperatif. Ketakutan Sungmin dengan cerita tentang murid nakal yang diceritakan Sooyoung sudah dilupakannya. Semua murid mendengarkan penjelasannya...

"Hei!" Sungmin setengah berteriak memanggil seseorang yang dengan santainya membuka pintu kelas dan masuk tanpa permisi.

"Hei tunggu! Siapa kau?!" tanya Sungmin lebih keras saat orang itu lewat begitu saja di depan Sungmin. "Berhenti!" Kali ini Sungmin berteriak karena dari tadi ucapannya diabaikan begitu saja. Orang itu berhenti. Membalik badannya hingga menghadap Sungmin.

"Apa kau siswa kelas ini?" tanya Sungmin. Seingatnya ada tiga siswa yang tidak hadir saat ia mengabsen tadi.

Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan penuh teliti. Dari atas sampai ke bawah. Tatapannya membungkus Sungmin seolah-olah menilai barang yang layak atau tidak. Sungmin merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Sudah jelas, kan? Apa menurutmu aku tampak seperti kepala sekolah?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan malu dan kesal mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Anak itu mendekat, saat sudah benar-benar berhadapan dengan Sungmin ia tersenyum. Melihatnya senyum itu Sungmin sedikit merasa lega.

Tiba-tiba senyuman anak itu berubah menjadi cengiran jahil. "Jadi, kau ini mau berkenalan denganku? Kenapa tidak bilang saja dari tadi?"

"Saya tanya sekali lagi. Siapa nama kau?" Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Tidak akan kusebutkan sebelum kau duluan yang menyebutkan namamu," sahutnya santai.

Sungmin menahan napasnya. Lalu menghembuskannya keras. "Nama saya Lee Sungmin. Saya wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika yang baru. Jadi siapa namamu?"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin menatap ragu pada uluran tangan itu. Karena tidak juga mendapat respon, anak itu langsung menarik tangan Sungmin sampai tubuh mereka sedikit lebih dekat.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, cantik."

CUP.

Siswa bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium punggung tangan Sungmin. Saat tubuhnya kembali tegak, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. 2

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

**You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun**

**All the other kids with the pumped up kicks**

**You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet**

**(Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Mengingat bagaimana kesempatan yang didapat Sungmin untuk mengajar, Sungmin bertekad untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun.**

* * *

Dengan gerakan kasar, Sungmin menghapus tulisan di papan tulis itu. Sebelum kembali menatap murid-muridnya lagi, Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sungmin harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Jangan hanya karena satu orang siswa, Sungmin jadi mengabaikan yang lainnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sungmin berbalik.

"Bunga cantik untuk Ibu cantik."

Sungmin mundur selangkah begitu berbalik dan mendapati setangkai bunga mawar hanya seinchi dari wajahnya. Sungmin bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi segar menguar dari bunga merah itu.

Perlahan bunga mawar itu turun memperlihatkan senyum jahil Kyuhyun. Senyum jahil yang nyaris berupa seringaian.

"Simpan bungamu dan kembali ke tempat dudukmu!" Perintah Sungmin menahan geraman. Menunjuk kursi kosong yang berada di ujung pojok kelas, kursi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebelum bu guru menerima bunganya."

Sungmin melihat siswa-siswanya yang lain melalui punggung Kyuhyun. Tatapannya beragam. Tapi kebanyakan memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan malas. Seolah-olah adegan tersebut sudah berulang kali terjadi.

Sungmin mengendus kesal. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menerima bunga pemberian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa girang, lalu sambil bersiul kembali ke tempat duduknya. Di sana, Kyuhyun sudah disambut kedua sahabat baiknya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bertos ria kesenangan.

"Bisa kalian tenang?!" Sungmin setengah berteriak membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk terdiam, tidak demikian dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Saya akan memulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Silakan buka buku kalian halaman 30."

* * *

Sungmin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Matanya terasa berat. Kantuk masih menghinggapinya, tapi ia harus bangun. Posisi Sungmin sedang duduk di bangkunya, kepalanya terkulai miring dengan sebelah tangannya menjadi bantal.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit terlonjak. Sebuah jaket merosot begitu saja dari bahunya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, saat membuka mata, pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ruang guru itu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun di sana. Sungmin teringat lagi, ia pasti ketiduran di ruang guru karena tadi memutuskan untuk memberi nilai pada tugas murid-muridnya seusai jam pulang sekolah. Tidak menyangka ia ketiduran saat sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Dari jendela besar di sebelah kanannya, Sungmin dapat melihat semburat jingga mulai menggeser langit biru.

"Menemani putri tidur," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Saat marah kau cantik. Saat tersenyum kau manis. Dan ternyata saat tidur kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Jaga bicaramu, Cho. Saya ini gurumu!" Sungmin menyahut dengan ketus. Ia cepat-cepat membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis di mejanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, dengan dagu yang menopang pada kedua telapak tangannya menatap Sungmin yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

Saat hendak bangkit dari bangkunya, Sungmin melihat jaket yang teronggok begitu saja di bangkunya. Jaket itu tersampir di bahunya ketika ia tidur.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanya Sungmin mengambil jaket berwarna coklat itu.

"Milikku, milikmu juga, Minnie," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeram kesal. Sungmin melempar jaket itu dan jatuh tepat menutupi kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," pinta Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," Kyuhyun bangkit dan memakai jaketnya.

"Tidak perlu. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Kau hati-hati di jalan," tolak Sungmin cepat dan mulai melangkah.

Kyuhyun tidak diam saja, dengan tidak kalah cepat ia mengekor di belakang Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap santai sedikit, Min? Kau ini sangat kaku. Setidaknya saat kita sedang berdua saja seperti ini, bersikaplah lebih lunak. Minimal saat kita tidak sedang berada di kelas."

Sungmin berhenti dan mendadak membalik badannya. Langkah Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti mendadak. Tubuh mereka nyaris bertabrakan dan wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Bukannya mundur, Kyuhyun malah memajukan kepalanya semakin dekat. Sungmin yang tanggap dengan gerakan itu, langsung menekan dahi Kyuhyun menjauh dengan menggunakan dua jarinya.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, saya ini gurumu." Kyuhyun malah maju selangkah, Sungmin berjalan mundur sambil tetap menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun sejauh lengannya. "Jadi saya akan terus bersikap sebagai guru."

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ucapan Sungmin, ia tetap maju meskipun Sungmin menjaga jarak dengan terus menekan dahinya.

"Karena itu kau harus jaga sikapmu sebagai murid." Sungmin berhenti. Kedua jarinya pindah dari dahi Kyuhyun menuju dada atas kirinya, tepat di mana jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang.

"Dan ingat, berikan surat panggilan yang tadi diberikan Pak Shindong. Saya harus bertemu orang tuamu besok." Sungmin menekan kedua jarinya tepat di jantung Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun tampak terpukau. Seolah-olah Sungmin sudah berhasil menembus hingga ke jantungnya, membuatnya menahan napas.

Saat Kyuhyun tersadar dari perasaan halus yang menyapanya, Sungmin sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"Hei! Apa kau akan meminta pada orang tuaku untuk menikahkan kita?!" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Sungmin berhenti, kemudian menoleh dan melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Tidak akan!"

* * *

**TBC**


	4. 3

**It's not about the money, money, money**

**We don't need your money, money, mon****ey**

**(Price Tag – Jessie J)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Sungmin memberikan surat panggilan untuk orang tua Kyuhyun karena kelakukan Kyuhyun yang sering kali menggodanya.**

* * *

"Hei, Jess, kau mengajar di kelas 2D juga kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Jessica, salah satu guru yang usianya lebih muda darinya, tapi sudah mengajar selama satu tahun di SMA Suju.

Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit tertarik dengan obrolan Sungmin, Jessica mengambil kursi di depan seberang meja Sungmin. "Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun menurutmu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lebih santai karena memang guru-guru sedang berada di kelas untuk mengajar, sementara mereka sedang jam kosong mengajar.

"Dia tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Anak orang kaya dan…"

"Maksudku bukan itu," Sungmin menatap Jessica jengkel. Mengapa Jessica mengira pertanyaan Sungmin mengarah pada bentuk fisik? "Maksudku bagaimana dia sebenarnya di kelas dan di luar kelas?"

Jessica menaruh telunjuknya yang lentik di dagunya, seolah hal itu bisa membantunya untuk berpikir. "Sebenarnya dia sangat jarang masuk ke kelasku. Dia lebih banyak membolos. Aku pernah menegurnya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dan guru-guru lain juga sudah kewalahan menghadapinya," jawab Jessica lemas. Ia memikirkan mengapa ada siswa semalas Cho Kyuhyun. "Dia sering kali bolos saat jam pelajaran, juga tidak mengerjakan tugas."

"Lalu?" Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"Yang kami semua herankan adalah..." Sungmin memajukan wajahnya menunggu cerita Jessica. "… anak itu selalu bisa menjawab soal yang diberikan, baik saat ujian, maupun jika disuruh mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Padahal dia jarang masuk ke kelasku, apalagi mengerjakan tugas yang aku berikan."

Dahi Sungmin berlipat mendengar penjelasan Jessica. "Maksudmu apa? Aku kurang mengerti."

"Intinya, Cho Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya anak yang genius. Dia murni seorang anak yang cerdas, tapi sayangnya terlalu malas."

"Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkannya begitu?" Sungmin terus bertanya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Jessica mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, dari cerita yang aku dengar, Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu karena kurang kasih sayang dari ibunya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Nyonya Cho?" Sungmin semakin bersemangat untuk mencari informasi tentang muridnya itu.

"Tuan Cho, pemilik yayasan ini adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Sekolah ini hanya bagian kecil dari kepeduliannya pada dunia pendidikan. Selebihnya, perusahaan Tuan Cho, Cho Holdings Company, sangat besar memberi pengaruh di dunia perbisnisan dan ekonomi. Setidaknya sampai lima tahun yang lalu. Semuanya berubah karena Tuan Cho meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat."

"Oh, astaga!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut. Selama ini cerita yang ia dengar tentang Kyuhyun lebih pada kelakuan nakalnya saja, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar cerita seputar keluarga Cho.

"Ya, Kyuhyun seorang yatim. Semanjak kecelakaan itulah Nyonya Cho mengambil alih semua perusahaan. Kabarnya, Nyonya Cho jadi gila kerja dan melupakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena itu Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bertingkah, selalu berulah untuk mencari perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Jessica. Beberapa anak yang tumbuh tanpa perhatian dari orang tuanya memang melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatian dari orang lain.

"Anak-anak jadi terlantar karena orang tua terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan uang. Padahal usia seperti mereka itu butuh perhatian agar tidak salah pergaulan. Usia yang menentukan bagaimana masa depannya," komentar Sungmin matanya menerawang. Betapa beruntungnya dia dibesarkan di keluarga yang utuh dan rukun.

"Begitulah orang kaya, mereka mampu secara finansial, tapi tidak mampu memberikan kasih sayang," timpal Jessica. "Oh iya, Min, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Nyonya Cho?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil melirik jam tangannya. Masih sepuluh menit lagi dari janji yang seharusnya. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Nyonya Cho itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Jessica cepat, membuat Sungmin heran. "Pihak sekolah sudah banyak sekali mengirim surat panggilan untuk Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun bilang orang tuanya tidak sempat datang, atau kalaupun kami mengirimkan suratnya ke kantor CHC, surat-surat itu hanya sampai di sekretarisnya saja. Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengharapkan Nyonya Cho muncul di sini. Mungkin dia juga tidak menggubris panggilan hari ini."

"Sebenarnya seperti apa Nyonya Cho itu?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalau yang pernah aku baca di artikel internet, dia seorang wanita yang sangat dingin. Kita tidak ada yang tahu sebelum bertemu dengannya langsung."

"Berarti sulit sekali pihak sekolah menjalin komunikasi dengan orang tua Cho Kyuhyun ya?"

Jessica menganggukkan kepalanya bertepatan dengan masuknya Shindong ke ruang guru.

"Bu Sungmin, Nyonya Cho baru saja datang dan beliau mencarimu," ujar Shindong.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Jessica yang sedang menatapnya tidak percaya. Seorang Nyonya Cho mau datang ke sekolah untuk menemui Sungmin?

"Aku akan segera menemuinya. Beliau menunggu di mana?"

"Di ruang pertemuan," jawab Shindong. "Apa kau mau aku temani?" tanya Shindong, dari nada suaranya ada rasa kekhawatiran.

"Uhm.. saya rasa saya bisa menghadapinya sendiri," sahut Sungmin padahal ragu menyelinap dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu segera temui dia," ujar Shindong sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin dan Jessica.

Sepeninggal Shindong, Sungmin berdiri dan merapikan roknya. Sebelum pergi, Sungmin menarik napas berat dan membuangnya.

"Sungmin," panggil Jessica saat Sungmin baru akan melangkahkan kakinya.

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Jessica yang menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Semoga sukses dan…"

* * *

"Jangan sampai merasa terintimidasi."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. 4

**Teach your children well,**

**Their father's hell did slowly go by,**

**And feed them on your dreams**

**The one they picked, the one you'll know by**

**(Teach Your Children – Crosby, Stills, Nash, Young)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Nyonya Cho, ibu Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa gugup karena mendengar cerita bahwa Nyonya Cho seorang wanita yang dingin.**

* * *

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Cho," sapa Sungmin saat dirinya memasuki ruang khusus untuk pertemuan guru dan orang tua siswa.

Sungmin menunduk, mengikuti pandangan mata Nyonya Cho yang memandangnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dari tatapan itu, Sungmin menangkap kesan bahwa Nyonya Cho sedang menilainya. Dalam hati ia berharap tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya hari ini, bagaimana pun Nyonya Cho adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah ini.

Sungmin berjalan mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Nyonya Cho, sehingga mereka hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja tulis terbuat dari kayu yang cukup besar.

"Saya sudah menerima surat panggilan dari Anda. Langsung saja, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbuat ulah. Meskipun Anda guru baru di sini, saya rasa Anda sudah tahu itu," ujar Nyonya Cho.

Kaku dan dingin. Itulah kesan yang muncul dalam pikiran Sungmin mengenai Nyonya Cho.

"Tentang apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, Anda bisa menganggapnya sebagai kenakalan remaja. Dan tentang apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada Anda, anggap saja itu gejolak hormonal remaja. Anda hanya perlu menempatkan diri sebagai mestinya, yaitu seorang guru. Anda pasti sudah tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk menangani kelakuan remaja seperti Kyuhyun. Jika bosan, Kyuhyun akan berhenti sendiri," lanjut Nyonya Cho. "Kurasa sudah cukup pertemuan ini. Saya harus pergi. Permisi," Nyonya Cho berkata sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Anda harus tahu, Nyonya Cho. Bahwa kenakalan ataupun gejolak hormonal remaja bisa fatal akibatnya jika salah menangani. Dan tentu saja, saya sebagai guru akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menanganinya sebagai tanggung jawab profesi saya. Tapi kami, pihak sekolah, tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri. Kami perlu bantuan Anda sebagai orang tua," ujar Sungmin tanpa ragu.

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Nyonya Cho tampak marah, ia baru akan membuka suara, tapi ditahannya. Ia malah berbalik menuju pintu.

"Setidaknya kita sama-sama bertanggung jawab untuk Kyuhyun. Saya sebagai guru, dan Anda sebagai ibu."

Perkataan Sungmin itu membuat langkah Nyonya Cho tertahan, tangannya menggenggam erat kenop pintu yang sudah hampir dibukanya.

"Saya bukannya lancang. Tapi Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan peran seorang ibu," ujar Sungmin. Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Nyonya Cho tetap memutar kenop pintu. "Ini untuk kebaikannya," lanjut Sungmin sebelum Nyonya Cho benar-benar pergi.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ini surat panggilan dari pihak sekolah. Wali kelasku ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun saat dirinya berada di ruang kerja ibunya di rumah.

"Letakkan saja di meja," sahut Nyonya Cho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan tetap berkonsentrasi pada _laptop_-nya.

Kyuhyun tidak meletakkannya, dia hanya diam memandangi ibunya yang masih terlihat cantik. Hal itu justru membuat Nyonya Cho teralihkan. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum kembali pada _laptop-_nya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Aku ingin kau menemuinya," jawab Kyuhyun penuh tekad, untuk menarik perhatian sang ibu.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sangat sibuk." Nyonya Cho beralasan.

Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah. "Dia wali kelasku yang baru. Kau harus menemuinya. Aku…"

Nyonya Cho kembali melirik anaknya yang terlihat kesal padanya. "Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan mengirim sekretarisku untuk bertemu dengan gurumu itu," potong Nyonya Cho sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai guruku itu." Ucapan Kyuhyun itu rupanya berhasil menarik perhatian Nyonya Cho sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Lucu sekali leluconmu," komentar Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah bahunya. "Surat ini panggilan karena aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apakah mencintai orang lain adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin kau tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tidak kalah sinis.

Nyonya Cho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terlihat berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Kyuhyun melemparkan amplop putih yang dari tadi dibawanya ke meja Nyonya Cho dan tepat berada di samping _laptop_ berwarna putih milik Nyonya Cho.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemuinya. Dia seorang wanita cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Dan aku mencintainya," Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho melirik amplop yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun. Ia mengendus kesal kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

* * *

Nyonya Cho keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat pintu keluar utama sekolah.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah. Kau puas?" Nyonya Cho balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia sangat cantik bukan? Aku harap kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan posisinya di mana seharusnya dia berada," ujar Nyonya Cho. "Dan kau, sebaiknya berhenti membuat ulah!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa posisinya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkannya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, aku mencintainya!"

Nyonya Cho tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari sekolah.

"Kau harus tahu, aku tidak main-main!" teriak Kyuhyun sebelum Nyonya Cho menjauh.

Nyonya Cho masih mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Bibirnya tersenyum, menertawakan ucapan Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Anak kecil tahu apa?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. 6

**We'll walk this world together through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Just lettin' you know that you're not alone**

**Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road**

**(Not Afraid – Eminem)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter: Nyonya Cho menemui Sungmin karena Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin, gurunya sendiri.**

* * *

"Apa kalian semua sudah mengerti tentang bagian-bagian sel tumbuhan?" tanya Park Yoochun, guru biologi yang sedang mengajar di kelas 2D.

"Mengerti, Pak," jawab siswa kelas 2D kompak.

Yoochun menghela napas lega lalu mengitari pandangannya ke siswa-siswanya. Semuanya tampak tenang. Ya, setidaknya sebelum seseorang masuk tanpa permisi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dari mana saja kau? Pelajaran biologi ini hampir selesai," Yoochun menegur pelan Kyuhyun yang lewat begitu saja di depannya tanpa permisi sedikit pun.

"Bukan urusan Anda, Pak," jawab Kyuhyun sengit, ia nampak tidak senang dan terganggu dengan pertanyaan Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya menggeleng pasrah, seolah hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa saja. "Baiklah kalau begitu, jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, saya cukupkan untuk hari ini. Kerjakan tugas kalian. Sampai jumpa pada pelajaran biologi selanjutnya," ujar Yoochun mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan kelas 2D. Sesaat sebelum pergi, Yoochun sempat menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba karena Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar ketinggalan pelajarannya. Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah masuk pada pelajarannya.

"Hei Kyu, kau dari mana? Kenapa tidak masuk pelajaran biologi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping kanan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan semua orang terhadap Kyuhyun, perasaan kasihan namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasi kemalasan Kyuhyun masuk kelas. Atau sekadar usaha setidaknya membujuk Kyuhyun untuk tidak membolos, sepertinya akan sia-sia saja.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Sudahlah! Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu bertanya?" Sungut Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan bicara, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Karena meskipun Kyuhyun suka melaksanakan kehendaknya sendiri, ia tidak pernah bersikap kasar atau ketus pada orang lain.

"Ini catatan pelajaran biologi. Dan untuk tugasnya, ada di halaman 90," Donghae, yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun, menyodorkan beberapa buku di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun malah menutup buku-buku itu, bahkan sebelum melihatnya sedikitpun. "Aku tidak mau mengerjakan. Kalian saja yang kerjakan," tukas Kyuhyun. "Membosankan," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun malah berjalan meninggalkan kelas, bahkan ia tidak memedulikan saat Yonghwa, guru seni musik yang nyaris bertabrakan dengannya di pintu kelas. Yonghwa yang baru akan mengajar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun akan membolos lagi di jam pelajarannya, pikir Yonghwa.

Begitupun Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka saling pandang, lalu bersamaan mengangkat bahu. Keduanya saling paham dan melempar pandangan, 'Mau bagaimana lagi?'

* * *

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Nyonya Cho?" tanya Sooyoung pada Sungmin saat jam istirahat. Hampir semua guru mengelilingi Sungmin. Menunggu Sungmin untuk bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Nyonya Cho.

"Bu Sungmin, apa kau diperlakukan tidak baik?"

"Kau tidak dipecat kan, Bu Sungmin?"

"Apa saja yang dikatakannya?"

"Kudengar dia wanita cantik yang sangat dingin. Benar begitu?"

Saat ini Sungmin merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi saat diserbu berbagai pertanyaan tentang pertemuan singkatnya dengan Nyonya Cho. Ia menatap satu per satu rekan seprofesinya itu. "Benar. Beliau memang wanita cantik yang dingin dan tidak ramah, tapi dia masih mau mendengarkan aku. Dan aku tidak dipecat," jelas Sungmin tetap tenang.

"Ini tidak biasanya," gumam Krystal, salah seorang guru di SMA Suju yang pernah mengajar Kyuhyun saat di kelas satu. "Ratusan surat panggilan sudah kita tujukan untuk Nyonya Cho, tapi baru pertama kali ini beliau bersedia datang ke sekolah. Ada apa ya? Apa beliau sudah mulai peduli pada anaknya yang nakal itu? Atau karena beliau sudah terlalu bosan terus-terusan dikirimi surat panggilan?" lanjutnya mulai menganalisa.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, masih teringat jelas wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dari Nyonya Cho. "Aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu aku sampaikan. Kuharap beliau bisa menerimanya dan bisa bekerja sama dengan kita dalam membimbing Kyuhyun. Setidaknya beliau berubah untuk lebih peduli pada Kyuhyun." jawab Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa risih membicarakan seseorang yang punya kedudukan penting di sekolah.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Cho Kyuhyun akan berubah setelah ini," kali ini Shindong, guru konseling yang berujar. Ia nampak pasrah jika memang tidak ada perubahan dalam diri Kyuhyun ataupun dari Nyonya Cho.

Semua guru menatap Shindong yang memelas, karena mereka juga tidak yakin kalau Cho Kyuhyun akan berubah. "Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin kalau Nyonya Cho akan lebih peduli pada anaknya. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak momen dalam hidup Kyuhyun."

Guru-guru SMA Suju mengangguk setuju untuk menanggapi ucapan Shindong.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Kita ini guru. Tugas kita untuk membimbing murid-murid kita menjadi lebih baik. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Sungmin penuh semangat sampai mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Sungmin. Kebanyakan dari mereka menatap Sungmin dengan rasa kasihan, selebihnya perasaan tidak percaya.

"Kau benar, walaupun tidak yakin, kita semua akan berusaha. Kami akan mendukungmu," ujar Sooyoung akhirnya dengan bijaksana, meskipun ada nada pesimis dalam kalimatnya.

* * *

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Sungmin yakin.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dear readers, **_**mohon maaf aku nggak bisa memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk memperpanjang _part_ cerita ini. Karena dari awal udah aku kasih tau kalo cerita ini tiap _part_ nggak lebih dari 1000 kata. Harap maklum ya. :)**

**Satu lagi, biasanya kan aku seminggu 2 kali _update _(_midweek_ dan _weekend_), tapi untuk minggu ini aku hanya satu kali _update _(nggak ada _update_ di _weekend). So, _sampai jumpa di _midweek _selanjutnya. :)**


End file.
